Green
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Beast Boy finds out Raven wears green underwear. He decides to ask why. The answer he gets is something he wasn't expecting. Please read it's better than it sounds i promise.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Teen Titans :( **

"Raven get up now!" I hear some one shout outside my door. I can faintly hear footsteps walking back to the common room. I get up slowly and walk towards my closet. Maybe I should wear some thing other than my regular leotards and capes. I open my closet door to reveal many normal clothes. I grab my black skinny jeans and a purple crop top. I slip my clothes on quickly and pull on a pair of combat boots. I grab a book before leaving my room.

I enter the common room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some stupid video game. I enter the kitchen to see it completely empty and a total mess. I make a mug of camomile tea and go back to the common room. I take a seat on the couch next to Starfire. No one seems to notice my presence except Starfire.

"Hello friend Raven, you have dressed differently today" Star tells me.

"Yeah" I state in my monotone voice.

Everyone seems to turn around and look at me. Cyborg looks like he saw a ghost. Robin's reaction isn't much better. Then there is Beast Boy, he is practically drooling. It's like they have never seen me in regular clothes before. Okay, so maybe they haven't really but seriously, it's not that big of a deal.

"What's with the sudden wardrobe change Rae?" Cyborg asks.

"I just wanted to change something up" I state.

"Oh okay" He says before turning back to the game.

"You, look, uh, well, uh, yeah" Beast Boy stutters out.

"Okay?" I say, but it almost sounds like a question.

"Boyfriend Robin can we go to the mall of shopping today?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah sure Star, lets go" He says.

They then get up and leave the tower. I open my book and begin to read. After a while I get bored and stand up to leave. On my way to my room, I trip over the game consul. I fall to the floor and my book flies out of my hands. I stand up and straighten my shirt. Then I bend down and grab my book. I can feel Beast Boy starring at my ass.

"What the hell beast boy why are you starring at my ass?" I question in a slightly scary tone.

Ah, it was, um, well I could see your underwear and they are green" He says flustered.

"Yeah so, I don't need you telling me things I already know" I snap at him.

"Sorry, it's just that i'd expect you to have like black or purple underwear." He says blushing.

"That's just creepy, you think about the kind of underwear I have on. Your such a pervert!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly before putting his head down. I then walk out of the room leaving a mortified looking Cyborg and an upset Beast Boy behind.

I sit in my room meditating when a knock at the door snaps me out of it. I float to the door and use my dark energy to open it. On the other side of the door stands Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" I ask slightly irritated to be interrupted.

"Uh, I had a question" He tells me.

"Okay"

"I was wondering why you have green underwear, I didn't think you liked the color green." He says. I slam the door in his face. I press my back against the door and stare at the ground. I notice a small bug crawl under the door. The bug soon turns back to Beast Boy's normal form. He stands in front of me once again.

"Go away" I growl at him. For some reason it doesn't seem to affect him like normal.

"Answer my question first" He states.

"If I do will you leave?"

"Sure"

"Fine, my underwear is green cause it reminds me of you" I mumble the last couple words so they are almost inaudible. I know he can hear me though. A blush forms on my face as I stare at the ground again. Right now the floor seems very interesting.

I look up for a millisecond and make eye contact with him. It's just long enough to see some thing change in his look. I feel a hand touch my face and lift my chin up. My head is forced up but I still avoid eye contact.

"Rae please look at me" He begs. I quickly glance at him. Before I am able to look away his lips crash against mine. It's like electricity between us. I hear a crash from around us and pull back. I see a picture frame broken on the ground.

"Please don't kill me" He pleads.

"Fine, I won't kill you this time" I say smirking. I guess he takes that as a good sign and kisses me again. I don't resist and feel my self getting lost in it. He presses me up against the door. One of his hands tangled in my hair the other on my hip. My hands roam over his back and up into his hair. He pulls back first this time from lack of air. He presses his forehead against mine. His soft breath brushes against my flushed face.

"So Rae, do you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?" He asks almost afraid that I will say no.

"Um, sure" I say.

"Does this mean that I get to see your underwear?" He asks grinning.

"Woah, slow down." I say. He seems to become slightly sad at my response.

"Maybe in the future" I say with a grin. He then kisses me again, this time not as heated. Its just slow and loving.

Okay, so maybe my change of style was more than just wanting to change it up a little. It may have been to get his attention. Well, it worked that's good. Maybe, just maybe green is my lucky color.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's not the best. This was my first Teen Titans ff. I'm pretty sure your able to tell though. Please review I wanna know what you thought about it. Tell me what I can improve on, were the characters portrayed correctly? I don't care I just want to know your thoughts. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Cali and Vega**


End file.
